


How about we live happily ever after?

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You get given an interesting dare on party night with the Avengers.





	How about we live happily ever after?

Tony had decided that after all of 6 days it had been too long since your last team party.

"We have to wind down every now and again or we'll all go crazy" he argued.

Low and behold, you were all gathered in the common room with a drink in hand and music playing in the background.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Sam called out.

Despite the fact that most people seemed somewhat reluctant, you still all ended up playing.

"Alright" Sam started "who's gonna go first?" nobody answered "Steve well volunteered".

You couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's enthusiasm.

"I dare you to drink that whole bottle of Vodka" Tony chimed up.

"Why? It's not like I can get drunk" Steve asked in confusion but took the bottle anyway.

Several rounds of truth and dare later and the spotlight fell to you.

"Truth or dare" Nat asked you in a dramatic voice.

"Dare" you shrugged, figuring it couldn't be that bad.

"Alright" she smirked "I dare you to make out with Bucky".

"What?" your eyes went wide.

You had told Nat one time about your crush on a certain super soldier, but you had been completely drunk and not thinking properly.

But this was a sly card for her to play.

"You gotta do the dare" Sam laughed.

Risking a look at Bucky you saw that he didn't look appauled by the idea, but neither did he seem exactly thrilled.

"I'm not gonna make Buck uncomfortable just to entertain you guys" you tried to reason.

"He's not uncomfortable" Steve grinned "right Buck?" he gave Bucky an odd look.

Bucky glared back at him before his eyes fell back on you.

"Fine then" you rolled your eyes before walking over to where Bucky was sat.

"You okay with this?" you asked Bucky in a whisper.

Bucky smiled a little before standing opposite you.

Seeing that as a good a moment as any you moved into Bucky and placed your lips on his.

What surprised you was how enthusiastically he began kissing you back.

He placed one hand behind your head whilst the other found its way to your waist.

Taking that as your que you wrapped your arms around him, one finding it's way into the hair you had wanted to touch for so long.

When you pulled apart you felt a little dazed.

The others were all clapping and wolf whistling around you.

Bucky simply smiled down at you and winked.

"Well that finally happened then" Clint commented first.

"Right?" Sam backed him up "it's been a long time coming. I was damned sick of seeing them give each other the lovey eyes".

"I do not give lovey eyes" Bucky argued.

"Sure you do" Steve grinned at his friend "but only for Y/n".

Bucky grabbed a cushion and threw it at Steve.

"You set us up" you accused Nat and Sam.

"Well it didn't look like you were going to do anything yourselves" Nat replied.

"Whatever" you replied with a chuckle.

"C'mon" Bucky grabbed your hand "let's leave these idiots".

You laughed before following Bucky from the room to the sound of more wolfwhisles behind you.

When you reached the kitchen you stopped and what had happened finally started to settle in.

Biting your lip you looked up at Bucky "does this mean that you like me too?"

Bucky put a stray piece of hair behind your ear before answering.

"You've been driving me crazy doll, but I didn't want to make a move unless I knew you felt the same way".

Blushing at his endearment for you, you took a step closer to him.

"And now that you have made a move, what happens next?" you asked.

Bucky's grin widened as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.

He began planting kisses along your jawline and neck "how about we live happily ever after?"

You sighed as he reached a particularly sensitive spot "sounds pretty good to me".

With that Bucky lifted you into his arms and walked you back to his room.

This had been by far the best party yet.


End file.
